The Amulet
by Aerias-A-Writer
Summary: Harry ran away from the Dursleys after 4th year. He drags along his godfather, Sirius, with him to Austin, Texas where they hid for two years as Allen and Harry Clemons. Now Harry is going to have to go back for his Seventh year, to face old friends, old
1. Prologue

Title: The Amulet

Author: AeriasAWriter

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you can recognize.

Rating: T (For now)

Warnings: Cursing only so far.

Summary: Harry ran away from the Dursleys after fourth year. He drags along his godfather, Sirius, with him to Austin, Texas where they hid for two years as Allen and Harry Clemons. Now Harry is going to have to go back for his Seventh year, to face old friends, old enemies and a new problem. Does Harry have the skills he'll need to survive the year?

Prologue

"I'm sorry, Headmaster . . . I just can't handle it, any of it. I'll be back . . . I promise you that much at least," Harry muttered sadly. His emerald green eyes scanned the contents of his letter one last time before he proceeded to tie it to Hedwig's out stretched leg. The boy softly stroked the snowy owl's feathers, "Remember to go to Ron's after you deliver the letter, Hedwig. He'll watch you for me until I get back. Now, go."

The white owl hooted softly and flew quickly out of the open window. Harry sighed as he watched his dear friend depart. His only friend during the summer. But now he had more important things to do. The boy-who-lived pulled a wand from his pocket, one that was much different than the darker one that he'd gotten when he was eleven. It also suited him a lot better than anyone knew. This wand he had made himself with a couple of drops of his blood engrained into the core.

He gave a slight flick of his wrist to close the shutters on his window, latching them firmly. He bent to the loose floorboard, pulling it open to retrieve his first wand, his invisibility cloak, and the last of his food stash. Another flick and twist of his new wand, all of his belongings were securely in his truck, shrunken, and placed in the voluminous front pocket of his hand-me-down pants. Harry looked around the room once more.

This house had never really been home to him, but it had been the closest thing he'd had. He ran a hand though his messed up hair in his frustration. The Dursleys' had never welcomed him here, had never cared for him, never loved him.

"Maybe it's a good thing that I'm leaving," he whispered to no one. He crept from his room and down the hall to Dudley's bedroom. He pushed the door open to look at the rather large form of his slumbering cousin. He raised his wand and whispered a single word, "Obliviate."

The teen in the bed moaned and turned over, the bed creaking dangerously under his weight. Harry almost smiled as he closed the door again and crept further down the hall to his aunt and uncle's bedroom. The door was locked and Harry frowned. Another slight flick of his wrist and the door quietly swung open to reveal the dark room. He stepped through the doorway, creeping to the edge of the bed.

"Obliviate. . . Obliviate." The couple in the bed twisted mildly with soft sounds and settled to sleep deeply again. Harry crept from the room just as quietly as he'd snuck in. His bangs fell into his eyes and he brushed them back gently. His steps were quiet on the stairs as he moved forward to open the front door. The shadows hid his face as he peeked out at the front lawn.

All he saw was an empty street glowing in the dim light of the street lamps. His uncle's car was strange and unreal in the deep shadows under the neighbor's fence. But Harry knew that there was someone there. There always was someone there, watching the house and making sure that he was safe. He slid though the door and closed it behind him softly. The slight click was the only noise Harry heard, the only sound that broke the death-like silence. He waited to see if his "guard" had heard it before daring to step away, keeping firmly to the shadows.

He turned the corner to walk down the side of the house towards the alley and lifted his wand before him. He'd stun whoever was there if they tried to stop him from leaving. He knew he'd have to in all probability. Green eyes shifted though the shadows, searching. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he saw the outline of a large black dog at the end of the alley way.

The dog turned to see him with his wand drawn, a sound halfway between a whimper and a growl escaped it's throat. But it took a hasty step towards the fourteen year old boy, it's ears peaking up as it listened more closely for anything out of the ordinary. Harry felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards as he slid his wand up his sleeve, where a special pocket for it waited. Then he knelt. The black dog came to sit in front of the teenage boy, licking the boy's face before Harry threw his arms around it's neck.

"Hey, Padfoot," Harry whispered. "I've missed you so much. I'm glad that you were the one watching the house tonight. I was going to go looking for you."

When Harry pulled back he saw the curious look in the dog's eyes and he chuckled softly, "I'm leaving tonight, Padfoot. I going away. . ."

The too-human dark eyes of the dog stared at him as it nipped at his hand. It's posture slightly warning, but questioning. Harry understood the unasked question.

"I can't go back to Hogwarts. Not after what happened to Cedric, not after I had to watch Voldemort come back with the use of my blood. I can't stand the looks that people keep giving me. I just have to go away. But I want you to come with me. Please. . . I need you to help me."

Padfoot's eyes softened slightly and he licked Harry's face again. The warm rough tongue licking away the tears that Harry hadn't even noticed he'd been crying. The dog got on it's hind legs, it's front paws on Harry's chest, and gave a slight, human-like nod. The boy-who-lived smiled, scratching the dog behind it's ears. He pulled out his wand again, casting an untraceable spell over the both of them. Harry got to his feet and with his godfather following him, led the way to the street.

"Go ahead and change back, Siri. I've already cast an illusion charm over you to look different. It'll activate when you start changing. . . Besides it's easier to Apparate as a human," Harry smirked. He watched the dog shift as it grew taller, limbs growing longer. The form that stood beside him was well formed with strawberry-blond hair and sky blue eyes. Sirius looked over himself with the illusion.

"And how would you know about Apparation, pup? And how the hell did you learn to do this?"

Harry snickered at the look on the older wizard's face, but shook his head, "I'll tell you everything once we're safely away. There's only about half an hour left before the whole Order swoops down and tries to find us. I told Professor Dumbledore that I would try to take someone with me so he wouldn't worry so much, but. . . "

The unfamiliar looking older man gave a short nod, "Where are we going to go?"

"Where no one will find us." Harry stated firmly as he wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist. The silence broken then only by a faintly echoing 'pop', but the two wizards were no longer there to hear it.

TBC. . .

AN: I should be posting Chapter I soon. So please Reveiw! They'll help my muse stay busy. She's like a cat. Feed her if you want her to stay!


	2. Chapter I

Title: The Amulet

Author: AeriasAWriter

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you can recognize.

Rating: T (For now)

Warnings: Cursing only so far.

Summary: Harry ran away from the Dursleys after fourth year. He drags along his godfather, Sirius, with him to Austin, Texas where they hid for two years as Allen and Harry Clemons. Now Harry is going to have to go back for his Seventh year, to face old friends, old enemies and a new problem. Does Harry have the skills he'll need to survive the year?

Chapter I

Sunlight filtered through the drapes not completely covering the delicately made French doors which opened out onto a small balcony as the delicious smell of bacon filled the large apartment. The whole of the handsome home was silent save for the strain of humming coming from within the kitchen. A slim young man with shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes was smiling as he cooked. Another noise echoed softly from the hall, a gentle scraping sound.

He turned to look to the doorway from the hall as another, older man with dark hair staggered in to sit at the small breakfast table. The newcomer moaned under his breath and placed his head on the table, all the while muttering about the lights being to bright and the food smelling revolting. His deep breathing sounding ragged in the still morning air.

"I told you not to drink too much," the young man said softly, a hint of amusement coloring his tone of voice. The older man lifted blood shot eyes to glare at the younger. And somewhat ineffectively as the seventeen year old turned back to the stove, moving a pan from the flame.

"Honestly, Harry. I love you like a son, but shut the hell up and just give me that godforsaken potion. I might as well get it over with."

Green eyes lit up as Harry laughed. He finished turning the burners on the stove off before pulling a finely crafted wand from his sleeve. This wand was almost white, the latest wand he had made with a bit of his blood for the core. "Accio, potion."

The black-haired young man snatched the potion from the air and handed it over to Sirius. The older wizard removed to the stopper before downing the noxious liquid then and there, gagging at the taste. Harry chuckled brightly, his hands already reaching for the two plates he filled. He set one in front of his godfather and pushed a cup of water closer to the still green man. Sirius quickly gulped down the whole glass of water and poured himself more from the pitcher that sat on the table gathering condensation.

"Eat up, Siri. Steven's coming over in a little bit and he's bringing along David and Beth. I know how much you loved those two," Harry smiled sardonically as his dark eyed godfather moaned once more. "Now, now, none of that, _Allen._ They simply adored you. And they are some of the nicest muggles I've ever met. You will make them feel welcomed or you will be making your own hangover draughts from now on."

Sirius looked up at Harry with his jaw hanging open in shock, "That sounded almost Slytherin of you Harry! I'm shocked at you!"

Harry and Sirius looked at each other evenly for a moment before they could no longer help themselves and burst in to laughter. The boy-who-lived wiped tears from his eyes, "Oh, god. That look on your face, Siri, was priceless and then that voice! What was that voice?"

"Hey, you git! I thought I managed that pretty good. You just wouldn't know true talent if it came back to bite you on the arse!"

Harry popped a piece of bacon in his mouth and smiled, "Tsk, tsk, Siri. You're reverting again. Do you need me to renew that charm for you? Getting too old and crunchy to do it yourself anymore?"

"Old and crunchy?" Sirius gave Harry a strange look as he ate another mouthful of pancake smothered in syrup. "Where in Merlin's name did you learn that?"

"Steven's great-uncle, he's a wizard too by the way, but he was talking with us and helping me out with my AP advanced potions work. Steven said something about him being an old fart and he laughed, agreeing. 'Yep, just an crunchy old man. That's me. Old and crunchy.' That's what he said," Harry shrugged. "We all got a kick out of it. And it just surfaced in my mind just now."

Sirius rolled his eyes and stood to help himself to more food, "Besides, I can bloody well fix my own charm. I don't need any pup's help."

"But, Siri! I'm not just any 'pup'. I'm the 'Pup-Who-Lived'."

Harry stood up and bowed low to his godfather. Sirius sighed and muttered something about 'washing up' and 'infernal muggles' before leaving the kitchen and the second helping of food. Harry raised an eyebrow at the retreating figure, but turned to get the dishes started washing. He laughed, still finding the sight of the dishes washing themselves somehow funny. Suddenly a knock at the door drew his attention. He trotted into the living room and to the door, opening it to see his friend Steven standing in the doorway. Gray eyes looked down at Harry amused.

"Hey, Harry. What's up?"

Harry smiled, "Ah, nothing much. Come on in. Wait, where's your parents?"

Steven, a tall, slim blond, walked into the welcoming, yet simple living room and sat on the loveseat, sprawling out into a comfortable position. He smiled up at his best friend as Harry sat down across from him on the sofa.

"Oh, they bailed at the last moment. Besides I know how much your dad doesn't like them so I didn't try to stop them. I did bring Lauren with me though." Steven chuckled, "You know which one I'm talking about right. The little red-head that you named the insane psycho chick."

"Yeah, I remember her," he grimaced and Steven chuckled, "She's the one that kept saying something about her friend Mary and she's obsessed with dragons. So where is she?"

"She's out waiting by the car. I told her that we were going to kidnap you for the day." The taller teen rolled his eyes, "After I said that she ran out to the nearest store to buy duct tape, rope, and a piece of cloth."

Harry laughed.

"Ah, you thinks its funny! It took me the whole way here to convince her that I was only joking. I asked her out just last night though so now she's my girlfriend. And don't even touch my gal," Steven smiled teasingly. "Hey, come on. Go tell your dad that we're going. And I want to show you the latest club that my cousin opened."

The green-eyed teen smiled, "Another club?"

"Yeah, man. It's a total hotspot already, but just grab your stuff and let's hit the road. We're going to Highland Mall for the day then back to Lauren's to eat before going off to the club. Her mom's a chef." Steven grinned mischievously, "She likes to cook Chinese and her General Tae's Chicken is to die for."

"Alright!" Harry got to his feet and started down the hallway to poke his head into Sirius's room. He chuckled as he saw his godfather scanning through a book. "Hey, Siri, there's been a change of plans. Steven's parents bailed at the last moment so Steven, Lauren, and I are going to spend the day at the mall then go to a club later. I'll probably be home late or spend the night at Steven's house. Maybe you can ask Ms. Tyler to spend the day with you so you won't be all alone."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Sirius tried to control his shiver as the image of Ms. Tyler entered his mind, but Harry's laughter informed him that he had still flinched. "I don't mind not having to put up with the Davidsons again, but do try to come back home tonight. I would like to know that you're okay."

Harry grinned, "Sure. I'm just going to get my stuff and we're heading off."

"Alright, Harry. I'll be here if you need to find me. I wasn't planning on going anywhere tonight. . . I actually was planning on getting things ready for when we go back next month." Sirius looked up at Harry as the teenager stood there shocked. He paled a shade or too, but just nodded.

"I hadn't even realized that it was almost time already. I-I. . . It's already been two years?"

Sirius nodded to confirm the fact. A small smile crept onto his lips, "But won't it be great to see everyone again Harry? You'll be able to see Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus. . . Ginny."

Harry looked down and away with a sigh.

"Yeah, it'll be great." He looked up with a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes, "I guess I should spend as much time as I can being normal here before we go back to Britain. Party until I can't move any more."

Sirius chuckled, "Of course. You go right ahead and do whatever you can get away with. Merlin knows that when you go back the bloody idiots will probably set up a permanent guard around you." His smile tightened and the light from his eyes faded. "Not that you need it any more do you. You're the best bloody dueler on this side of the world. I wonder what old Dumbledore would have to say about that."

"Yeah, I wonder. . ." Harry chuckled softly, shaking his head. An awkward silence fell over the pair, making them uncomfortable were they stood looking down at the floor.

"HARRY! ARE YOU DONE YET?" Both of the dark haired men jumped, startled.

"NOT QUITE! I'LL BE THERE IN A MOMENT!" Harry yelled back. Sirius smiled uncertainly.

"Here I am jabbering away about stuff you shouldn't have to worry about for weeks and keeping you from leaving for your fun-filled day. Go on, shoo pup. I'll just be looking through stuff."

Harry smiled sadly and nodded.

"Of course, Siri. I better hurry up then. Steven's not the most patient person in the world. Oh, and one last thing," Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the middle of Padfoot's chest, "Langua!"

The older wizard glared at Harry's quickly retreating back. "I could've done it myself, Kiddo!"

The boy-who-lived's laughter echoed back down the hall to be answered by the muted slamming of Sirius's bedroom door.

TMT

Lauren looked up as the door she was standing by opened. A slim, tall blond with gray eyes stepped out followed by a another young man with long black hair and bright green eyes, both of them laughing at a joke she hadn't heard. Lauren stepped up and kissed the blond full on the mouth, giggling as Steven held her tight. Harry coughed and looked mildly embarrassed at watching their little display. Lauren pulled herself loose to back away a step.

"What took so long? You were gone for more than half an hour, Stevie!" She pouted prettily. "I thought we were suppose to have fun today."

"So we will. And please don't call me Stevie." He turned towards Harry, "As to why it took so long, this idiot here lost his favorite choker and wanted to try to find it. He spent close to fifteen minutes looking for it alone and still doesn't have it."

"Well, shame on you Harry. Now come on. We only have seven hours left to spend at the mall!"

Harry and Steven exchanged a look, but said nothing as they followed the petite red-head back to Steven's black Mustang convertible. Lauren slipped into the front passenger seat, Harry hopped into the backseat, Steven getting in and putting the key in the ignition. The small car roared to life and Steven hit the gas.

The wind ripped through their hair as the sped onto the highway. Lauren giggled, her hair whipping wildly around her. The dark-haired boy in the back seat moved over to sit directly behind Steven to avoid getting hit in the face by the long strands of red hair.

"Hey, Harry are you up to a trip to Reagle Lane? I hear the Quidditch store just got in the latest broom model. The Firebolt 5000," Steven whistled. "A beauty if I ever saw one."

"Hey!" Lauren smacked her boyfriend. "You mean you'd pick a icky old broom over me!"

Steven chuckled as Harry gaped at Lauren, "You mean- So- You're a witch?"

Lauren giggled again. Steven glanced at Harry over his shoulder, "Didn't I tell you? She's transferring to Salem High this year. She was the top student back at Reagle Tye Academy. Oh, and you have to see her work in potions. It's just awe inspiring. She'll probably be one of the best potions masters in the world."

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Of course, after I finish school here it's going to be murder trying to get a apprenticeship with Professor Severus Snape over in England. Have you heard of him Harry?"

Harry just nodded and fought the urge to laugh. Had he ever heard of him! He was one of the single most annoyingly hateful person he'd ever met in his life. But Lauren continued talking.

"He's amazing! His score for the potions master test was the highest in the history of the world! He got a score of 1485 out of a possible 1500! I, myself would be happy to just get 1200. I'd die of happiness if I ever got over 1400. He's my hero!"

Harry chuckled, "Is she always like this?"

"Yeah, just about." Steven answered with a grin. Lauren playfully smacked him.

"I'm only like that about potions! And then there's dragons. And Orlando Bloom. And Johnny Depp. And Sesshomaru from Inuyasha. And swords. And- . . . I think that's it."

"Is it now?" Steven asked as he pulled into the parking lot of the mall. Lauren rolled her eyes before starting to stroke her dragon necklace with a small glowing stone held in the dragon's claws. Harry looked down at the stone and it seemed to pull at him. It wanted him to take it. It wanted him to re-

Harry shook his head as Steven parked the car as close to the mall entrance as he could, about five spaces from the near end. They all climbed out and locked the car, putting the hood up.

"So, where to first?"

"Hot Topic!" Lauren grabbed the two boys' wrists and practically dragged them behind her as she went in, her eyes gleaming at the unsuspecting mall. Harry's and Steven's laughter the only thing that could be heard over the screaming that ensued as Lauren cleared the way to their choosen destination.

TMT

"Oh, man, that was priceless. You weren't joking when you said that Mary was totally shameless. She's a blast. Maybe we should have her meet us for lunch again next time."

Harry struggled to catch his breath as he pulled his newest pair of pants from one of his bags. He set it aside to put on with his mesh shirt, "Yeah, that chick is insane! You remember that waitress's face when she asked for the monkey brains and a side of parrot entrails! God, I don't think I've ever seen that many shades of green on one face before."

"It's was pretty great, especially when the other waitress came over and said that she'd see it they had any in stock in the backroom," Lauren giggled as she pulled a tight black tank from her closet. Steven wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Would you like me to help you with that?"

"Maybe later, hun. Like when we don't have any company," she smirked over at where Harry stood, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Aww! And I wanted to put on a splendidly great display all for him to watch too."

Harry punched Steven in the arm when the taller teen smirked at him. Lauren giggled again and sighed contently as she leaned back against her boyfriend. The blond leaned closer, nibbling on her neck. Harry rolled his eyes, gathered his clothes in one arm and make up in the other before walking into Lauren's bathroom. He closed the door just in time to cut off the sound of a moan.

"God! Why can't they just wait a couple of hours." The green-eyed teen shook his head and looked into the mirror. He started a moment when he saw himself. He looked closer at the image the mirror provided. He knew he'd been changing but he now looked nothing like he had even just two years ago. His black hair brushed his shoulders, large shoulders that had broadened. His skin had a healthy tanned look that came from playing football and soccer two years running. His cheekbones were more defined, his face shape had changed slightly for that reason, his nose was well formed and no longer held the cute little button look. And his bright green eyes stared back, unobstructed by his old bottle-rim glasses.

He pulled his shirt off looked down at his toned upper half. His muscles sleek and compact, but defined attractively. A golden hoop hanging from his right nipple caught his attention. He frowned at it. He only had it for a few months, Steven's bright idea. Then he looked back at his chest. It wasn't unexpected, by far he knew that he'd actually gained muscle by playing those muggle sports but he'd never had the desire to actually see what he'd looked like since he'd come to the United States. He thought for a moment and realized with a gasp that it had been well over a year since the last time that he'd willingly looked into a mirror.

"Well, I guess have to pay more attention to myself. I don't even recognize me." Harry chuckled softly, "If I went to Diagon Alley tomorrow I bet I could work pass everyone I ever knew and not be recognized."

He looked at his forehead, the absence of his scar the strangest thing to him. He'd never been able to find a charm strong enough to hide the curse induced mar on his flesh. He'd finally had to resort to a potion he'd found in a not so honorable book on the wrong side of the market place. Sirius hadn't been to pleased about that when he'd found out, but had grudgingly admitted that it had been a necessary evil.

He shook his head and moved to get dressed pulling on the black mesh shirt, careful not to snag it on his nipple piercing. Next he got rid of his blue jeans, pulling on the loose baggy black jeans with the various pockets and the chains hanging, raddling with every movement. Harry smirked at his reflection before bending to pull on the heavy black combat boots. He quickly tied them, then picked up the eyeliner that Lauren had bought him. He opened it and looked down at the small pencil like object, uncertain.

"LAUREN!"

"WHAT?" The door gave it's muffled answer.

"HOW DO YOU PUT THIS EYELINER ON WITHOUT POKING YOUR EYE OUT?"

Silence met his question and he sighed, walking to the door. He pulled it open to find Steven dressing in his gothic clothing and Lauren coming towards him, she was already dressed. She yanked the eyeliner from his hand and shoved him back into the bathroom.

"Here. I'll do it for you so you don't mess up yourself or the eyeliner," she muttered. Steven came to lean against the door frame, watching his girlfriend take charge. The smallish red-head pulled Harry over to sit on the toilet while she held his head steady. The eyeliner cap between her lips as she paitently applied the black make-up to the teen's eyes. She stepped back to examine her work. She nodded, pleased.

"Whoa, man. You look like a girl with that shit on you." Steven said, breaking the silence.

"Shut the hell up, Steven. He does not. With that shirt on there's no way anyone could mistake him for anything other than a gothic hunk." She winked at Harry before sending a slightly annoyed glare at the blond in the doorway. Steven chuckled. Then Lauren looked around at the cabinet top. "Now where did I put that lipstick?"

"Lipstick?" Harry paled.

"Of course, silly. If you wear the eyeliner, you have to wear that lipstick. Relax, Harry, it's black." She dug through a pile of tubes to pick up a silver one. "Here we go! I found it."

Harry sent a pleading look to his best friend, but Steven just shrugged, "Oh, don't worry. She'll be putting that gunk on me too."

"Yeah! He really does look so good in eyeliner." Lauren smiled. Harry shook his head until Lauren grabbed him. She forced his mouth open and carefully lined his lips before filling them in with the black lipstick. She told him to rub his lips together to even out the layer of make-up.

"Steven? Do I look like a pouf now?"

The blond just chuckled before Lauren turned to him and pushed Harry out of her way. The green-eyed wizard watched as she quickly and deftly applied the make-up to Steven's features.

"All done!" Lauren cried as she pulled back from the blond. She smirked at Steven and Harry turned to get his choker. It was a spiked dog-collar, the spikes were about three inches long and sharp. He grinned as he fingered the collar and put it on. "Hey, I like that one."

Harry turned to look at Lauren when she brushed a finger over a spike. He smiled and Steven pulled the red-haired girl back to him. She giggled with another wink at Harry.

"Can we just hurry up and go?"

"Just a minute. I need to do my own make-up. Both of you get out of here. You're in my way." Lauren kissed Steven on the cheek before gathering up a pile of make-up. Harry felt his jaw drop as he watched the girl calmly sorting through the pile. She just giggled at him again.

"I'll go ahead and get the car warmed up. You'll only be another few moments right?"

The blue-eyed girl nodded with a smile. Harry opted to go wait in the car with Steven, following the taller teen through the house and out to the drive-way.

"Harry, are you okay?"

Harry blinked up at Steven, hand on the passager door. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. You're just quieter today. Maybe it's because I've been paying more attention to Lauren than to you?"

Green eyes twinkled with amusement, Harry shook his head, getting into the car as the blond started it. They sat in silence a moment before Harry spoke again.

"I'm not jealous of you. I'm happy for you and Lauren. I probably only seem quieter today because I've been thinking about things."

"What kind of things?"

Harry paused, looking up at the front door of the large, old house, "I'm going to be moving in a month."

"What! Where? Why?" Steven gaped.

"I'm going back home."

"You're moving back to England? After all the crap that those idiots over there put you through? I can't believe you would even think about going back!" Harry sighed, closing his eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you about all of that stuff," he smiled sadly. Then added in a mutter, "At least I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys."

"Who the hell are the Dursleys?"

The two teen boys jerked, they hadn't even heard Lauren approaching the car. She slid into the front seat. Steven glared at Harry, but the green-eyed wizard just smiled at Lauren, "The Dursleys are relatives that I don't particularly like very much. They live in England."

"Then why are you bringing them up?" Lauren asked innocently, her blue eyes gleaming in the faint light of the failing sun.

"Harry's moving back to England in a month."

"So what? We're wizards and witches, we've got magic. It's not like we couldn't visit each other every day in we wanted too." She placed a hand over her dragon necklace, tinkering with it as she looked back and forth between her boyfriend and her new friend.

"That's true, but-"

"No, Steven, that's it. My mind is made up. There's something I have to do there." Harry said, sounding exhausted, "Maybe if after I'm done, if I can, I'll come back."

Steven exhaled slowly, "I guess that'll have to be good enough, won't it?"

"And since you only have a month left to be here let's party from sunup to sunup! Then do it again! We have to give you some really good memories to take back with you don't we." Lauren smiled broadly.

Harry chuckled, "I guess so."

"Right, then, let's go."

Steven stepped on the gas and they were on their way.

TBC. . .

AN: Yay, I already have two reviews. Thank you for reviewing loverofthedarkness and serena23. I glad you are enjoying this story. I'm having fun writing it. Heh, I don't have a set plot and I'm letting my mind wander. I also think this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written for anything. So keep reading and reviewing.


End file.
